SuperGang
by Dance4Grace
Summary: Chloe is a slayer in Smallville. Clark is an Alien Lana is a witch and two brothers hunt the supernatural.something horriable happens to bring these people together fighting the good fight. the question is can they stop it BuffyCharmedSupernaturalsmallvi
1. Intro

Clark Kent international man of mystery, who would of thought that I, Chloe Sullivan, would be in his shoes. It happened a year ago, this creepy British guy moved to this wonderful town Smallvile explaining that my destiny was to poke a woodened stick in the undead's heart. Who would of thought that I would become A Slayer not me I was just trying to be an awesome reporter and now I have another identity that I have to keep a secret form my friends like Clark oh and even my dad. Here I am now walking down a row of Gravestones, but there is absolutely nothing, well so I thought.

Narrator pov

Chloe heard the sound of shovel and dirt not too far away she followed the suspicious sound and found what she thought was a gravedigger, but he was too young. He had brown hair and it was a bit shaggy and these cute puppy dog eyes . He looked at Chloe and jumped.

"Jeeze has anyone ever told you not to sneak on anyone in a graveyard." He said startled.

"Yea, but I do it anyways, Kind of my Job." She said with a half smile that could make anybody's heart skip a beat.

"What are you the grave patrol?" he shyly smiled back.

"Says the man digging up a fresh grave." She accused.

"Okay you got me, what's your name?" Chloe didn't answer.

"Did you hear me?" he asked she did the killer smile again and said.

"I was taught to never give my name to strangers especial ones who hang out in a six foot hole." He chuckled, shook his head and climbed out of the deep hole.

"My name is Sam Winchester." He offered his hand, but she just looked at it.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Sam, but I'm still not telling you my name. " she turned around and there was a man with blond hair he startled her so much that she left jabbed him in the eye knocking him out completely. She relized he was human and said.

"Oops." Sam ran by the unconscious man and looked up at her.

"Meet my brother Dean." He chuckled.

"Again I say Oops." Sam's brother stirred and finally opened his eyes.

"Okay do I have I sign on my forehead saying please knock me out?" he question his brother.

"Well you scared me." She said matter-of-factly.

"I would hate to see what you do when your mad." Said Sam.

Later that night-

Chloe Pov

I went inside the familiar loft after the run in with the Winchester brothers. there something very intriguing about those two.

"Hey." Said a friendly voice. I looked up and beamed at my very hot best friend.

"How was the tutoring session?" I know Lame, but I can't tell him the truth he will think I'm weird.

"Peachy." I Place my tired self on the couch and reclined with my head on his lap.

"Need sleep?" he chuckled.

"Duh." I said emotionless.

"Want me to bring you home or do you just want to stay here?" he offered. What do you think? I thought

"Whatever." I said shutting my very tired eyes and found myself drifting off.

Clark Pov

I heard a faint scream in the distance and decided to go check it out I gently picked Chloe up and brought her in my room. When I got her all settled I sped off to see what was wrong.

This beautiful girl with blond hair was running away from some kind of thing. The girl ran towards me yelling for help. I blocked the girl as the creature came towards me then I hear a very familiar voice…

Okay if it's not a good start then I'm sorry I still have an unfinished story Called "The Next Generation" but I'm not sure How to end it. I recently been watching supernatural and I came up with this story my next Chapter I promise will be better. Please R&R.

Luv Grace


	2. What Vamps?

Clark Pov

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody my size?" I saw Chloe behind the creature.

"Chloe get out of here!" I tried to warn ,but she just ignored me. Why does she have to be so stubborn? The thing turned around and looked at her.

"Slayer." He spitted out.

"Slayee." she retorted

He went in for a punch, but somehow Chloe blocked it and kneed him in the gut.

He hurled over but quickly shook it off. She did a back flip and kicked him in the jaw before her flawless landing. Then she jumped in the air and did a spin-kick. Where did Chloe learn that? Then all of the sudden four more of these things came from nowhere.

It didn't scare her though one grabbed her, but she snapped her head back and threw him on the ground. She kicked one into a tree and a branch went through its heart the creature turned to dust. Then she grabbed what looks like a woodened stake if I didn't know any better I say that these things are Vampires. She jumped up in the air and kicked two vamps in the face then when she landed she quickly staked them both in the heart.

"Ashes to Ashes." She growled. She turned around finding herself in the middle of the last two vamps and quickly staked those two as well.

"Dust to Dust."

Chloe pov

It was over, but there is no way I can get out explaining this one from Clark.

"Are they dead?" Asked the girl. I didn't want to respond I don't even know where to begin…But I notice something about the girls eyes that seemed to glisten yellow and by the way she was dressing she looked as if she was lost in the 80's …those vamps are more clever than I thought ,she is a lure.

"Chloe how…." I didn't let him finish I tackled the girl and punched her over and over in the face without wasting a minute.

"Chloe what are you doing!" he tried to stop me ,but soon after the girls face vamped out that's when I staked her and she turned to dust.

"Okay Chloe explain why Vampires are in Smallville and why you went from Chloe sleeping in my bed to Chloe who is a master at Kung-fu?" What do I say? think Sullivan think.

"What vamps? Clark I think your hallucinating." Great Sullivan try to get him to think he's Crazy…. Smart.

"Chloe don't play the dumb dog I know better." What next think think..

"Your dreaming Clark this is all a dream." Yea that sucked.

"Chloe." He said sternly.

"Alright you got a year." He nodded and we headed off to the Kent farm.

Narrator Pov:

But what Clark and Chloe did not know was that they were being watched.

"I knew she was the slayer, Dean I just knew there was something special about her." He said with a smile.

"Jeeze dude please don't get sappy." Dean winced. Sam hit his arm and went toward the dust on the ground.

"This town is like some hell circus, Demons, Vamps, witches, and a very peppy slayer." Dean said.

"You cannot forget about the meteor freaks." Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"I guess we are not needed here has it covered." Dean started to walk towards their hidden car.

"Wait Dean, I don't think one girl can handle all of this." Dean looked Sam up and down Sam had a soft spot for the slayer.

"Dean she was born with strength and speed this is her job you know as well as I do about the background on the slayer." Sam recited the story.

"Into each generation a slayer is born she alone will fight the vampires , the demons, and the forces of darkness.."

"She is the slayer…"Dean finished. "This town is her destiny." Sam shook his head.

"Our whole job is her destiny Dean."

"That's different." Dean retorted

"How?" he questioned.

"It just is!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean if you remember correctly slayers doesn't even live past 25." Dean didn't get what he was saying.

"Your point."

"Slayers fight alone Dean, it's more of a curse then a gift, think about it we know what she's up against she can help us and we can help her."

"I don't know." He said honestly.

"Lets stay for a couple more days then plan come on." Dean looked in his pleading eyes and gave in.

"Fine, but if you get all girly like that again…" Sam chuckled and they walked back to the car and drove to the Smallville Inn.

Clark Pov

So many theories are going through my head as we walk back to my loft. Did she take some sort of class, but how did she know that other girl was a vamp and how did she jump so high she was probably hit in the face so many times, but there is not even a bruise. We finally get to my loft and I start to ask.

"How..What..I jus…" okay that's not what I wanted to say..

Chloe pov

Here goes nothing Sullivan.

"Clark just listen and no questions until after I'm done." Clark nods

"Okay well remember last year when that new librarian asked me if I wanted a "tutor." Again he nods.

"Well he actually showed me that I was born different then all the rest of the girl."

"How?" never listens…

"Well he told me I was the chosen one."

"Chosen for what?"

"To fight the vampires."

"I don't get it." He said

"Into each generation a girl is born she alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.

"Slayer?" he asked

"You know I said no questions until I was finished." I smiled

"Sorry." He said looking down.

"It's okay, Clark I was born with strength, speed, and really fast reflexes."

He looked at me and smiled why is he taking this so well.

"Clark you're taking this in well." He shrugged.

"I kind of know how it feels to be different." He said looking in my eyes.

"How?" he sighed then looks deep into my eyes.

"Chloe, I'm an Alien." What did he say?

Okay well hopefully it was better than last chapter i reall hope you like it and if you all give me 5 more reveiws then i'll update but if you guys don't reveiw i might delete it sp plz R&R


	3. smallville

Clark pov

"You're a what!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Well I am from a planet called krypton I arrived with the meteor shower in a spaceship my parents found me in a field naked, they knew that somehow I was different, they saw my spaceship and put it on the back of a truck. As I grew up I thought I had special gifts it wasn't till recently that I found out what I actually was." I can't believe I'm actually telling her

"Wow." Was all Chloe could say. I hope she doesn't think I'm weird.

"So what can you do?" Chloe kind of looked amazed.

"Well I am indestructible." She chuckled.

"So that whole thing saving you from vamps was just useless." I smiled and nodded.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"I have heat vision and x-ray vision." At this point I was looking at the ground praying she wouldn't ask how I trigger them or if I used a certain one in an inappropriate way.

"X-ray vision huh?" she said accusingly

"Oh and I can run faster then a bullet." I said hoping to move on. She seemed very intrigued with it all.

"Show me." She said standing up. I stood up and then I grabbed her off the floor and zoomed into the kitchen.

"Wow.." was all she could muster

"Smallville has demons, Vamps, witches, slayers, and aliens." She said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"So much for normal." Wait witches who does she know that's a witch?

"Being normal is highly over rated." She said her face beaming at me.

.Talon:

Narrator Pov

Lana was going through the talon bills as Giles (Chloe's watcher) came down the stairs.

"Hey Lana is Chloe here yet?" Giles asked.

"No." was all she said. Just then two very cute guys came in looking like Chloe in the morning…that's right they needed coffee.

"Hi are you guys still opened?" asked the man with dirty blond hair. Lana looked up at him her heart melting. Lana felt bad because she and Clark were dating, but for some reason she felt connected to this man.

"Um…well sure." She said in a very chipper voice. Dean smiled as Sam his brother chuckled.

"So you guys new in town." Lana asked as she got coffee for the two. Dean took a sip and smiled

"Well we are just here on a job." Sam answered

"What's your name?" Giles asked

"Well I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." He replied.

"Very nice to meet you both." Lana said warmly. Dean couldn't help but break out in smile when she- did.

"What's your?" Sam asked in curiously.

"I'm Lana, Lana Lang." she smiled and shook both hands.

Deans mind click he knewwho she was. The girl he's been looking for, for a long time.

"Well lookie here it's the grave diggers." Said a familiar voice

Everyone saw Chloe and Clark they didn't know it but something is occurring something bad and they were going to be the only one's to stop it.

Hey everyone this is kind of a confusing chapter next chapter will give more explanations and I think that I'm going to have Sam, Dean, Chloe, Clark, Lana, Giles, And who knows maybe Pete to be the Scooby gang.


	4. Guess who's back

Narrator POV:

"You know them?" Clark asked. He looked up at the brothers something was very off with them.

"Oh yea we go way back." She said looking at Sam.

"Actually we met when she decided to scare the crap out of me and knock me out." Dean added as he rubbed his eyes gently trying to rid the painful memory. Everyone looked at Chloe.

"What! He scared me and it was in a graveyard at night. So can you blame me?" Chloe defended.

Thunder boomed through out the air in an unrecognizable way sending the sent of change in the air. Lana's head shot up. Her eyes were pure black and she started to speak in a low eerie voice

"Lousy Homo's! You're all worthless, because in less in 48 hours he will devour the earth to its core. You can't stop him, slayer! no one can you will try, but you will fail!" Lana started to Laugh hysterically until her laughs turned into a scream both in a low tone and high. Blackness left her body leaving behind a very weak, very scared Lana.

………..

"Piper!" exclaimed Paige from the attic.

"Paige this better be important…." Piper spoke no more. When she got to the attic of the manor. She saw Paige and Phoebe talking to her late grandmother and Mother, but this was not what surprised her, because they have seen and talked to them before. What surprised Piper was the other women a women she missed greatly.. the woman's eyes were filled with confidence her long beautiful black hair glistened and her pale white skin was complimented by a white gown. Piper couldn't believe her eyes she pinched herself to make sure she was not dreaming the women who was standing with her Grandmother her Mother and her sister's. She was in deed her late sister…

"Prue?" she questioned softly tears were forming in her eyes. How could this be? She questioned only to her self.

"Yes Piper, it's me." Prue revealed Phoebe's nose blowing in a tissue ruined the beautiful moment. They all looked at her laughing. Prue turned back to Piper and walked out of the circle making her solid enough to hold Piper in a warm secure hug. She missed those hugs so much. Piper broke down in a sob wishing Leo were here to see her. Wyatt and Chris hugged Prue's legs and she looked down at them warmly putting her hands through both of their hair.

"What's going on?" She asked letting go of her sister.

"What else? It's the end of the world." Paige answered dramatically .all of them except for Piper looked at her shacking their heads.

"Paige." Prue said.

"That's exactly what you were going to say." She defended in a sing song voice.

"Can somebody please just tell me what's going on!" Piper exclaimed.

"Some new evil is spreading. No elder has a clue what it is. they have never seen it before." Said Prue.

"Figures." Piper said in disappointment. Nope the elders have never nor ever will be on her Christmas card list.

"But we get to go on a trip at least." Phoebe said. She is too optimistic piper thought.

"Where?" piper asked. Her mother answered.

"Kansas."

"You have got to be kidding me!" she shrieked. Her hands flew in the air and she accidentally blew up a chair..

"Pfft." she said walking out.

"She hated the wizard of Oz." Phoebe said to a very confused Paige

**Yes I am back.. I thought about using the charmed ones to help I am very excited to continue but only if you review.**


	5. we're all in this together

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood in the attic with packed bags ready to go to Smallville, Kansas.

"Should we bring the book?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, That way we can figure out something to do when we meet this evil face to face." Paige answered.

"I still don't get why we have to go to Kansas? What's in Kansas that can help us there?"

"Well why don't we find out." Paige said as she grabbed Phoebe's hand and Phoebe grabbed Piper's. A mist of orbs flew in the air bringing them outside a yellow house on a farm in the pouring rain at about midnight.

"Alright why are we here?" Piper asked growing suspicious. Phoebe shrugged and looked at Paige.

"Don't look at me?" she defended.

"Well you're the one with orbs." Phoebe said. Paige glared at her and notices headlights shining on them. It was to late to orb they would see them. So they just stood there not quite sure of what to do. A woman with red hair and a man with blond hair both stepped out from the truck.

"Can we help you?" asked the women.

"um…"

…………….

The five of then looked at Lana in shock finally Dean ran towards her to see if she was back to normal.

"What happened?" Lana asked breathlessly.

"I think you were possessed." Chloe said still in shock. Lana noticed that Clark was holding Chloe's hand Clark and Chloe noticed as well and quickly flung their hands apart.

"Oh dear lord." Said Giles as he took his glasses of to wipe them.

"Giles what is it?" Chloe said walking towards them. He sighed then put his glasses back on looked at her and said.

"The first." Dean and Sam quickly looked at each other.

"What's the first?" Clark asked.

"The fist evil." Dean answered everyone but Sam looked at him curiously.

"How did you know that?" Giles asked.

"We know because we hunt the supernatural." Sam said honestly Dean smacked him in the back of the head.

"Dude!" he exclaimed.

"Are you idiotic?" Chloe snapped.

"You know how dangerous that is." She said furiously

"Hey don't be pointing fingers we know it's dangerous! But you're here slayer the world is filled with evil, but the only evil you're stopping is here!" Dean accused. Though Chloe knew he was right she was still angry.

"Shut Up! You have no Right!" her anger was building up and she was about to punch him.

"SEPARATE!" Lana exclaimed moving Chloe and Dean on either side of the room. Clark caught Chloe and Sam Caught Dean.

"Is she still possessed?" Clark asked.

"She's not possessed Clark." Chloe said. Lana looked at Clark and the brothers

"I'm a witch." She said. Dean wasn't shocked but Clark was.

"How come you never told me?" Clark said a little hurt

"To be fair Clark your not tell me something." Clark looked at Chloe then a t Lana.

"Your right." Clark said he turned around and headed for the doors. But then 4 people appeared form blue lights, the sisters and Clark's mom and dad.

"Mom? Dad?" Clark asked

"Clark meet, Piper Phoebe and Paige." Martha said.

"They saved us. This creature with a screwed up face attacked us in the drive way one of the sister blew them up with her hands and all three of them came around us and next thing we know we're here." Jonathan said. Sam looked at them

"I can't believe it. It's the Charmed ones." Sam said the three sisters were shocked.

"Alright mister how do you know who we are?" Piper asked.

"Don't ask?" Chloe said Glaring at Dean

"Wait you're the Charmed ones." Lana said with a smile on her face.

"Yes." Phoebe said confused.

"I've been waiting for you." Lana said she stuck her hand out

"I'm Lana Lane, Don't worry I'm a witch too." She said reassuringly

"How did you know we were coming?" Paige asked.

"The elders." Lana could see a small twitch form Piper.

"Alright just so we get things clear." Chloe said.

"Vampire Slayer." She says pointing to her self. "Watcher." She says pointing at Giles. "Idiots who hunt the supernatural." She said pointing to the brothers. "Witch." She said pointing to Lana. "And Charmed ones." She said pointing to the three sisters.

"Wait a Vampire Slayer?" Piper asked

"Yea I was born to fight the vampires the demons and the forces of darkness." Paige nodded. Chloe shook their hands, but once she got to Phoebe, Phoebe got a Vision.

_Lana, Chloe, Clark, Dean, Sam, Giles, Piper, Paige, and her self were all fighting together. It was like a war a war she was not looking forward too._

"What did you see?" Piper asked.

"I saw everyone of us, Well besides Mr. and Mrs. Kent, fighting in like a battle between good and evil, we are all here for a reason we all have to go against this evil.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Wait. What does farmer boy have to do with any of this." Dean asked.

"He's not just a farmer." Jonathan said. He nodded at Clark to continue.

"I'm an alien." He said everyone besides Chloe was shocked.

"Oh Dear Lord." Giles said wiping his glasses again.

**All right that was a fun chapter to write keep the reviews coming reviews are the only way that I'll update.**

**Up next: Clark explains who he is Lana doesn't know if they should keep this relationship going Clark was not too heartbroken and what happens to sam?**

**TBC….only if you review.**


	6. The First

**Note: I am no longer using Pov's ….I do not own Smallville nor any of the Characters…and on with the story.**

"Alens! Aleins? Alright now I've seen it all." Piper exclaimed.

"How come you never told me?" Lana asked. Clark looked at Chloe Lana saw this and realized what was going on.

"You told her?" she asked growing angry.

"Lana it's not like that." He tried to explain.

"Then tell me Clark I have been dating an alien for a year and he says that he loves me, but doesn't even tell me who or what he really is but he tells another girl." She said. Lana got so up set she flung him across the room.

"Alright. Let's calm down." Phoebe stepped in.

"Now Lana, I'm sure he has an explanation for all of this." Phoebe said gently.

Clark got up and dusted himself off hewalked towards Chloe to stay clear from Lana. Chloe looked at him with compassionate eyes and gently patted his back before she sat down at an empty table.

" All right can everyone please sit down it might take awhile?" he asked. Martha and Jonathan sat next to Chloe. the sisters sat at there own table and Dean, Sam and Giles stayed standing up.

"Lana I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you. I didn't tell you because I felt guilty." He said looking at Lana. Lana's features went soft.

"Why?" She asked.

"The meteor shower was because of me, I came down with it in a spaceship. I came from a planet called Krypton well it's not much of a planet any more it exploded. I thought if I told you Lana then you would be mad because your parents died in the meteor shower. I guess I didn't want to risk losing you." Lana looked down. Then back up she noticed everyone was looking at her.

"Clark I wouldn't blame you. I don't blame you." A tear fell from her eye.

" But I'm sorry Clark I need some time to think. Maybe we should take a break form each other." Clark was shocked but not because of what she said, but because he wasn't hurt or even close to it. He looked at her and nodded. She was shocked he didn't say anything.

"Do you have any special abilities?" Paige asked

"Yea I do." He said with a slight smile.

"What are they?" Dean said a little excited.

"Well, I'm indestructible, I have heat vision and x-ray vision and I can run faster than a speeding bullet." Paige made a strange look.

"You can see through things?" she asked putting her arms around her chest.

"Yes, but I don't look at places I'm not suppose to look" He guarantied blushing.

"Dude you have no idea how lucky you are." Dean said with a smile and an eyebrow raise.

"Pig!" Chloe exclaimed.

Just then Sam heard a noise.

"Hey do you hear that?" Sam asked.

"Hear what?" Martha asked. Glass broke and before they knew it vampires surrounded them.

"Paige get Martha and Jonathan out of here!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Can do." Paige ran to them and Jonathan took Martha's hand and Paige took Martha's other hand.

"Up and out." Paige said.

Grumbling and whispering came from the vamps everyone was ready to fight.

"Where's the Slayer?" exclaimed one.

"Aw you came here to see little old me? You're gonna make me blush." Chloe said as she punched one and spin kicked another. She grabbed her stack.

" Hey have you met Mr. Pointy?" she asked one of the vamps on the ground.

"He's the kind of guy that makes his way through your heart." She explained as she stake both of them.

"Attack!" exclaimed one. They were about to but a voice came form behind him.

"Stop!" Piper and Phoebe's jaw dropped the voice was Prue's. She was dressed in Black and her hair was curly.

"I don't want them dead just yet." She said to the Fat one.

"Prue?" Piper whispered faintly.

"Just get what we came for." She ordered

One vamp swiftly grabbed Sam before anyone could react.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed.

"You son of a…" Prue cut him off.

"shhh…I promise we'll take care of him." Prue said slowly walking to Dean. Lana closed her eyes and softly hummed. The vamp that had Sam let him go.

"What are you doing?" Prue Exclaimed. The Vampire smiled and stacked himself. Prue turned over to Lana whose eyes snapped back open she started chanting in a different kind of language.

"Witch." Prue snapped.

"That's funny that sounds so much like a word I was thinking about you." Chloe said walking in front of Lana. Prue smiled and closed her eyes. The ground started shaking and Lana's eyes turned black. She got up quickly and floated to Sam.

"aunelius andvartie." She said. Her voice was not her own. When she said those words a dagger appeared in her hands. She quickly slit Sam's Throat. She turned around and threw the dagger it started to glow. She smiled.

"SAM!" Dean dropped to his knees.

"It has begun!" Lana fell to the Floor. Prue disappeared and the vampires ran out of the talon.

Everyone was in shock Paige orbed back in and noticed Piper and Phoebe crying and Dean rocking back in forth with Sam in his arms.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"Prue." Piper said through gritted teeth.

"I hate to ask but how do you know her?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"She was our sister." Phoebe said softly through her tears.

"Was?" Clark asked in confusion.

"She died." Paige said as she stared at the unconscious Lana

"Then that son of a Bitch wasn't your sister." Dean's voice broke out.

"Yes it was." Piper said.

"That was the first in the form of your sister." Giles said.

"What do you mean Giles?" Chloe asked.

"The first can be in any form of a dead person as it wants." He said

"So it wasn't Prue?" Piper asked with hope.

"No." Giles reassured. Lana stirred and her eyes fluttered open she saw the sight of Sam and screamed.

"Oh my Gosh!" She exclaimed.

"What happened?" Everyone looked at each other not sure if they should say what had happened.

"Lana your were possessed again." Chloe said gently. Lana's eyes grew she looked at Dean in Broke down into tears.

"No!" She said in disbelief.

"I killed him?" She asked through her sobs of guilt.

"Not quite." Came a voice. They all looked up it was Sam.

"Is it the first?" Paige asked.

"No Paige, Meet your new white lighter." Sam said with a smile. All three smiled.

"What in the world is that?" Chloe questioned.

_**Alright this chapter is done I hope you enjoyed it I'll post when you review.**_

**_TBC….only if there is reveiws_**


End file.
